Emotion
by lovleydragonfly
Summary: Mob feels her heart beating as if it where attempting to beat out of her chest. She was okay. She was totally fine. Why was she like this? She doesn't want to be here. Her fingers clawed at her scalp and she felt the ground shake. She hated this. Why did she have to exist? How could someone so strong be so weak? FemMobxReigen. Mobs a bit older. Reigen is a bit younger
1. Chapter 1

**I need to stop. I got caught off guard by mob ****psycho**** 100 and it totally forced me back here. I was actually ****focusing**** on my old stories for once in a long time too. Well anyways...**

**First chapter is boring- give it a chance! Simply introducing the start up. **

**I switched around ages because as much as i LOVE mobxReigen the age ****difference**** is horrible and most of the ****fan fiction**** is creepy and settle with the age. I moved ages around to make it a tad bit more comfy. Even if only by a bit. there will be an 8 year ****differential**** instead of around 14 yrs in the real story.**

**When they meet:**

**Mob - 16**

**Reigen - 24**

**When the events happen:**

**Mob: - 18**

**Reigen - 26**

**Basically yes Reigen is young to have a ****business**** but, he knows how to work for that money you know what im saying? Hell if i could work it i would be able to do that too. Spend a year or so at a shitty job making a lot and saving up and then bullshit ****your way**** into a ****psychic** **business**** making money off of some peeps...XD **

**WARNING: Later on in the story there will be depressing stuff. Maybe some triggers. I will ****definitely**** put a ****warning**** at the top of any chapters that may contain Self-harm or Gore.**

* * *

The day that she met Reigan Arataka, she would never forget. She was at the age of 16 and had decided to take a different way to the grocery store. The sign outside the store caught her attention and she felt a shot of excitement ran through her. Spirits and Such Consulting Office. She felt question after question evade her mind. Could the person who had this business have powers as well? Where they the same as her? She wasn't alone?

She kept her pace steady as she opened the door and climbed the stairs inside. Slowly opening the door to the office causing a bell to go off. The room she entered was small and simple. The small little office was empty but she spotted a door leading to another room. She called out in a small voice making sure someone was there. "Excuse me, I came in because I seen your sign outside."

Immediately she heard a man's voice come from the other room. "Sure thing, how may I help you- oh it's just some kid…" The end ended in a mutter as a man with foreign blood came into the room in a grey suit and blonde hair. It seemed he had some Japanese in him. But the blonde was a clear giveaway as it was pretty natural. Unless maybe he knew a really good hairdresser.

"So what can I do for ya kid?" He approached slowly wondering why a young girl was in his office. She looked like a teen. He so did not want to go through another, 'No I don't make love potions.' As much as he was a bullshitter, he can only talk one's confidence up so much.

"I'm an esper." Oh god what the hell. Was this little blank faced brat serious? She didn't look like she was joking. "There are times when I have trouble controlling my powers and it can be scary." She looked at the ground when she spoke and wiggled her toes inside her shoes. Why was she so nervous.

"Did someone tell you to come here and tell me that?" He stared the girl down. Obviously espers and such were not real. Jeez this kid may need some serious help. "No, But I have never met anyone to talk with about it. I thought maybe you might be the same as I try I can see spirits as well..."

Mob rubbed her fingers together and thought about leaving. He didn't seem to believe her. She didn't like it when people don't believe her. It was frustrating. She refused to look up yet. "Okay then… why don't you come sit down?" He turned and motioned toward two chars. She followed him.

Reigan made some tea and set a small cup in front of the girl and sat in front of her. He had made sure to switch his sign to closed since it was nearing the end of the day for him. This was a bit unusual but he would play along and try to talk to the girl. She seemed troubled. He would make her feel better and then send her on her way.

"You know I was troubled a lot when i was a kid as well…" She perked up and leaned forward. Her eyes met his finally and she almost looked eager despite the fact that her face had barely moved. To Reigen this just added fuel to the fire now that she seemed more interested. He made a small motion with his hands. "Listen just because you have psychic powers, it does not make you any less human." Mobs eyes gleamed taking in every word that spewed out of his mouth.

"It's the same as people who are fast, people who are book smart...and people with strong body odor. Psychic powers are just another must embrace that part of yourself and continue to live positively." He reached over and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "The truth behind one's charm is their kindness. Become a good person. That's all you need to do."

He got up and started to walk away dramatically when her voice stopped him and he felt panic shoot through him. Just go away already. He spouted some nonsense and made it seem like he knew what she was going through. Maybe he did to well. That should have been enough. "Can I come talk to you again?"

Mob looked at him expectantly with a small glimmer in her eye and a small smile. She felt awe running through her. He did understand! She wasn't alone! Someone knew exactly what she was going through. She hoped and prayed he would agree to chat again. "Yeah, I'm not to sure about that, I'm pretty busy guy you know. Anyways it's getting late and you should probably head home soon."

Attempting to take a drink of tea he had made he yelled as the scalding liquid burned his tongue and the glass 'jumped' out of his hand and right towards the girl. "Hey watch out, its hot!" Suddenly a light glow surrounded the liquid and the cup and it paused mid flight and the liquid floated back into the cup and the cup floated to the table.

Reigen stared in shock. What? "Hey...you said you could see ghosts too right?" Her head nods. "Do you know how to exorcise them too?" Another nod. Oh no what he was getting himself into. "Alright then! Come again tomorrow around the same time."

She stood up quickly. "Really?" Really really? This was great. She felt warm and nice and she was so happy at the moment. Reigen leaned down slightly to meet her at eye level. He was in over his head but she may be his big break. This was going to be good. "Ill teach you how to use your powers."

Mob felt a small prickle in the corner of her eyes as they shook hands. This was it. Happiness radiated from her and she was truly happy for once in a long time. She would never forget the man who decided to help her and show her how to be a good person.

* * *

**Short and sweet beginning... Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick update! I know that's incredibly unusual lol. Anyways enjoy some Mob and Reigen time!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Mob slipped her shoes on and made her way out the door. Her little brother, Ritsu, was already at school. He was part of the student council so he had to get there early for meeting and such most days. Her brother was a smart little angel, and could do no harm. He was perfect and she adored him. Good grades, popular, and confident. Their parents loved him. She loved him. She hasn't seen him in in a few days because he has been so busy, so maybe that's why he was on her mind.

Mob seemed extremely plain if you just glance at her. But if you actually look, she was very pretty. She had medium black hair pulled back into a braid, with some hair on the sides framing her face. No one has actually seen her with her hair down. School-mates or her Maser Reigan. It's been years since she had her hair down in front of her family as well. Her skin didn't have a mark. Her face had no acne or any blemishes.

Despite the fact that her face was in a constant blank state she said a lot with her eyes. Not that anyone knew that but Master Reigan. She was considered weird in her school so she wasn't really looked at much. Also her clothes where kinda too big and hung off her frame. Her skirt was down to below her knees and she always wore black leggings underneath. She was still short for her age, and her mother had bought her clothes thinking she would grow into them. She hasn't.

School passed by somewhat quickly today. There were no surprise tests or anything. Her math teacher was too busy to call her out in class today thankfully. She disliked when he called on her. He knew she was bad at math. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he was just trying to help her. Either way she wished she was better.

About to head home from school, her phone rang and she put the phone to her ear. Even though she had the day off Master must have needed her. "Yes Master?" She heard Master's voice come through the phone cool calm and collected. Except there was someone in the background loudly panicking. "Hey Mob, I know you have the day off but can you come assist? I'm at a job and the spirit is a bit stronger than I thought it would be so i figured it would be wonderful training for you."

She sighed and got the address and made here way there. Within a few minutes she came upon an abandoned building. Her Master was obviously able to take on such a weak spirit but she knew he was just trying to make her feel better. He knew she liked being helpful, she just wished that he wouldn't call on such short notice. Not that she had any plans. She needed to be grateful she was of use to Master though. He was so nice to a waste of space like her.

The smell as she walked up the stairs in the abandoned building was horrid. This place was horrible dirty as well. She was careful not to touch anything. Walking into the large room, she spotted Master near a podium and a couple shivering in fear a few feet away. There was salt all over the floor. Master had a thing for salt.

The spirit that was floating across the room was glaring at her. "Listen little girl Ii don't know who you think you are but if you think you can beat me, I out to kill you!" He raised a finger about to send a bolt of energy when Mob raised her hand and made a swiping motion. A visible aura surrounded her and any debris around her started to float. She extended her aura just to touch the spirits and that was it. He was immediately gone. She felt his screams the despair in the left over energy residuals. Evil spirits always had such negative feelings. It made her uncomfortable.

She turned to her Master and the couple. "I was able to fully exercise the spirit so you don't need to worry anymore." She just exercised an evil spirit but how did they even find him? It was like they would have been bothered by him if they weren't snooping around in places they shouldn't be. That wasn't her business though. It wasn't her place to judge.

The couple shoved money in Masters hand and they both rushed away. Master laughed after they left and turned towards mod and patted her head like a kid. She never liked that. It messed up her hair sometimes. Mob gave Master a nod. "Thank you for giving me a chance to train my powers Master Reigen. It was very thoughtful.

Reigen rolled his eyes and threw an arm around her shoulders. "No worries Mob. You did great! How do you feel about eating out? Ramen sound good?" Mob leaned into his side. Her insides always became warm and fuzzy when he showed her affection. "That sounds good."

Stuffing his face full of noodles, Reigen disregarded all table manners. Mob was the only one he would probably ever eat like that in front of. Albeit she was nowhere near as bad, she was a bit messy as well. "So Mob anything exciting happen today?" Reigen knew the answer most likely. But I was always good to have someone ask. "No Master. Nothing significant happened today. Also there were no surprise test today. That made me happy."

He chuckled and paid for their meal as they begin to leave. "That's good. Surprise tests suck." Reigen rested his hand on her back as they walked down the street. Mob's Aura hummed in happiness at the heat coming from his hand. Even Master knew how much test where horrible."

When they reached the office Reigen sat down behind his desk and put the money he made in the safe, being sure to keep a few bills out for Mob. He his his guilt, sliding her some money. "Here ya go mob! Don't spend it all in one place you here?" Mob eyed the money and slipped it into her pocket under her skirt.. She knew it wasn't much but she was grateful he gave her anything. He was so nice.

While Mob was making a pot of tea, Reigen sat muling over a new idea to bring in more business. There had hardly been enough clients to pay the bills for the office. They needed to come up with something. "So Mob, how do you feel about business shirts? I was thinking of investing in a few shirts for us to advertise the business."

Reigen wasn't sure about the idea. Part of him thought it was a waste of money, part of him thought it was a money maker. Maybe Mob would have some input there. She was currently across the office in a small kitchen area making a pot of tea. Mob turned to Reigen and looked down while thinking. "Maybe it would work. But I never really go out other than to get groceries so I don't know how I would be much help by advertising. If you would like I can make us some more flyers."

Her quiet voice traveled to his ears and Reigen nearly had to ask her to repeat herself. He could barely hear her. "Hmm true. I never go out other than WITH clients or grocery shopping myself. We really need to get out more. Well either way it's still something. We also eat out a lot so there's that.." Mob set a fresh cup of tea in front of her Master and sat across from him. "Careful, it's hot."

Mob agreed. Neither of them got out much other than work. It would benefit them by doing more. "Possibly. I would love a shirt." That settled it. They were getting shirts now. Now only to come up with a design. He gave a nod and checked his phone for the time while taking a sip of the tea Mob made. She made wonderful tea. "Alright then, I'll start up designs between clients. Also its getting pretty late so you may need to get some rest for school tomorrow."

Shaking her head she set her tea down. "There's no school tomorrow. Its the weekend. But if you want, I'll go." She began to stand and grab her bag. She felt bad. Of course she was bothering him. He was a busy man and she was keeping him from doing what he needs to. Reigen rolled his eyes and reached over as she went to walk away and grabbed the back of her uniform and pulled her backwards to sit back down. "I am not telling you to leave mob. Sit down if you want. It's just getting late. Want to play some cards"

Reigen threw out a suggestion. This girl was too sensitive. He never phrased things correctly around her. Besides, he really didn't mind if she stayed. He may be a grown man but he really didn't have a life. He wouldn't mind some company if she decides to stay a bit longer. Her parents didn't seem to care much. Not that that was really a good thing. Reigen watched her sit back down and nod her head. Okay so she would most likely go with Go Fish. Easy simple. Fun.

Mob and Reigen played a few games until it was completely dark outside. Snacks and drinks littered the office. Mob had a small grin as she beat Master again. Reigen threw his card on the table. "I give! What the hell Mob? How are you so good? I'm even dealing the cards and your still winning." He eyes her suspiciously. The little brat was too good. Does Mob have it in her to cheat? Nah. But still that's some crazy he should introduce her to gambling.

"I just am Master." She lays her card down as well and leans back. Looking over to the clock on the wall, she blinked in surprise at the time. It was really late. Master Reigen caught her eye as he leaned back and stretched. He had thrown his over coat and tossed his tie to the side. Her eyes go down to his sleeves that were unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows. She turned her head to the side and looked down ignoring the tingling in her stomach and her heart picked up pace. She refused to allow herself to blush. Master Reigen was a very attractive man. She had no clue why he wasn't more popular. Maybe because he looked like a foreigner? That's racist. Wait, maybe she was racist for thinking that. Oh wow she was rude. Mob felt a frown form.

Reigen was looking down at his phone checking the time. Time had passed pretty fast. He honestly was having a good time and was relaxed. Mob looked like it too. Or she did? Currently she seemed to be having a staring contest with the floor? Some of the cards started to float around and his own chair he was sitting in started slowly leaving the ground. Oh shit "H-Hey Mob - you okay over there?"

His chair slammed back down and he laughed. "Jeez what did that floor do to you? It must be talking some mad shit." Mob was hilarious. He had no clue what was running through her mind though. A blush dusted her cheeks and she. She's been accidentally floating random things since they met. One would think she knew she wouldn't need to apologize anymore. He waved away her apology.

"Well I think it's getting pretty late. I'll make a pallet. You can have the bed." The back room was originally where he stayed permanently when he got the business. Originally he stayed here when just getting the business up and running, but eventually he could afford a small apartment across town. He decided it was more professional not to use your business as your house. Plus considering how Mob and him trashed the office area there was a reason why. He was too damn messy in his own home.

There was a small bed in the middle of the room and a couch on the other wall. Mob immediately Went to the couch. Why did she always fight him on this. "Mob I said take the bed. Not the couch." Her face may be blank but her eyes stared him down definitely as he pointed at the bed. She wasn't a dog but goodness.

Mob ignored him and slid off her shoes and socks and placed them neatly beside the end of the couch. Reigen sighed and scratched his head. Brat. He went to the dresser in the corner and pulled out an overly large shirt and some pajama pants. He tossed them over at mob and grabbed some clothes for himself. He sure as hell wasn't sleeping in this uncomfortable getup. As much as he wanted to sleep without pants and a shirt, he knew it would be inappropriate in front of mob. She was a girl after all. He glanced over at her as she made her way to the bathroom. Well maybe young woman. Ugh she was growing up and he was getting older. His eyes lingered a bit longer than they should.

When mob got in the bathroom she sighed. She disliked bothering master like this but she was so happy being near him. She tugged her skirt and under shorts down and and it pooled at her feet. A slight sting ran through her thighs as she tugged up Master Reigen's pajama pants. Her hand had brushed against wounds on her thighs. It hurt. But that was okay. The same thing happened when she pulled off her uniform. She kept her bra on of course as much as she would love to take it off. It was pretty suffocating. She slipped on his baggy shirt and folded her school clothes neatly. Exiting the bathroom she made a beeline for the couch and sighed happily as Master had already placed her a pillow and blanket.

Reigen sat on the edge of his bed fiddling on his phone when Mob existed the bathroom. He glanced up from his phone and paused his random thoughts. His eyes lingered on her as she went for the couch and wrapped herself in the blanket he left for her and layed down. Definitely a young woman. Was this really appropriate? She was getting older and he was a grown man. He squished down those thoughts. It doesn't matter. Mob was his student and he was her Master. Even if he was full of bull-shit. He stared at his phone a moment longer before following mobs example and laying down.

Mob hummed quietly to herself when Master Reigen turned the lights off. She had a hard time sleeping anywhere other than near him. Normally she needed help from those pills mother gave her. This was nice. Wonderful. It's been awhile since she's gotten a full night's rest. "Goodnight Master Reigen." Her voice echoed quietly through the room. "Goodnight Mob." Mob smiled. Master Reigen was too nice to her.

* * *

**Thought? Concerns? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bam another update! I don't really have any followers on this story at all yet, but if it picks up, would you rather longer chapters that take longer to update? or short quick updated chapters?**

**Warning Abuse!**

* * *

Maybe she should have stayed at the office with Master Reigen this morning. Mob currently sat in the corner of her room shivering. After waking up from a wonderful non medicated sleep, she had quickly changed clothes and made Master a quick breakfast. Not wanting to bother him or wake him up, she wrapped the meal and placed it on the counter. He would most likely wake up within an hour or so and it would be fine till then. Then again they both stayed up pretty late, so Maser may end up not opening up today.

Whenever she had gotten home, it was about mid afternoon. Her stomach slowly started twisting the closer she got to her home. As soon as she stepped foot inside her stress level had risen significantly. Her mother came around the corner, her eyes lit with rage. "Shigeo! Where the hell have you been?" Mob took a step back and bowed her head. "I stayed at work last night."

Her mother put her hands on her hips and sneered in disgust. Mom never did this when anyone was home so that must mean Ritsu is out and Dad's at work. "You're disgusting Shigeo. God looks at you, giving yourself to grown men. I bet that's your real work isn't it? Giving yourself to nasty men for your Master! I raised you better!" Mob backed against the door. When she looked up finally her mother's hand was raised. The door behind her rattled. She struggled to keep her emotions and stress under lock. She didn't want to make mom any angrier and break anything. The door shook loudly causing the hand to come down harder.

It hurt. Her cheek stung. The door was silent and she stood there with a bright hand print in her cheek. It was okay. That was fine. She could soothe the pain later when mom calmed down. Mob winced in pain as her mother reached behind her and dragged her away from the door. "Mom, I promise, we were just playing cards and went to bed. Master Reigen isn't like that…"

She trusted Reigen with her life. Her mind and body. Master Reigen always knew what best. Her mother didn't think so. Even though she was eighteen and Master Reigen was only twenty-six, her mother thought he was a horrible man. She disliked him. But when she met him a handful of times when he has walked her home, she never said a word. Was nice as can be towards Master. She's glad that she wasn't meant to him. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"Don't talk back to me you little slut. If only you were born a boy like your brother you wouldn be whoring around like you are. God you are the total opposite of your brother. At least he tries at life. Look at you! Doing nothing other than playing around during the day and your grades are horrible Shigeo! You can stay in the room until tomorrow. No dinner. And I swear if you break anything I will hurt you. Do you understand me?"

Her scalp burned as her mother walked briskly and pulled her up the stairs and flung her into her bedroom floor. When she was younger, before her hair was braided, mother would rip her hair out on accident when she became angry with her. Braids help because it keeps the hair together.

Mob stayed on the floor as her mother hurled a few more insults and slammed the door. She curled into a ball. Her floor wasn't very comfortable. -_**Ihateheriwantherdeadiwanthertosuffer**_\- Maybe she could just sleep the rest of the day away. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten any breakfast she made at Master Reigens. Ah. It's okay. She would be fine until tomorrow. In all honesty she didn't want to get up. The floor is really probably where she belonged.

Mom was right. She really should be more like her brother. Her brother was smart, amazing, and kind. Her brother was a Godsend. Everything she wished she could be. He already had so many scholarships, he could go almost anywhere and barely affect mom and dad. So Cool. Every now and again he would help her with homework when he had time. Such a nice brother. She missed him.

After laying in the same position until her side started to throb as well, she went to push herself up and crumpled back down. Her wrist was snapped at an odd angle. How had she not noticed that. Pain shot up her arm, and she nearly let out a scream. That hurt. That hurt a lot more than a slap or shove. She must have landed wrong. That was okay she'll fix it. Tears appeared at the edge of her eyes.

Mobs aura slowly became visible and she stared at her hand, willing the bone to go back into place. She heard a snap. Oh no. That was wrong. She doesn't know what snapped or how to fix this. No no no it's okay! Reaching with her good hand into her pocket, she fished out her phone. She looked up the boned in her hand and spent about fifteen minutes making sure she was positive what bone went where.

Finally satisfied she knew enough to not make it worse she placed her phone down. Mob watched in fascination as her skin ripped as the bones realigned themselves. She didn't have a brace though. Maybe she could just continue to concentrate her aura around her hand and use that as a small brace. It should be healed by tomorrow. Surprisingly pretty soon, her hand turned a bluish purple and black around her wrist. If she accidentally even touched her hand it hurt, so she kept it elevated slightly with her telekinesis. Maybe she should wrap it in case brother or dad came to check on her when they got home. Yeah that's a good idea.

Thank goodness she had a small bathroom in her room. She reached under her cabinet and pulled out some gauze. Gritting her teeth, she slowly wrapped her discovered hand. There. That should do. As her heart rate slowed she took a big breath. Normally she can heal things with no issue. Quick simple. Just needed to concentrate a little aura to the area and she was good. But big injuries took a lot longer. Her cheek no longer had a dark hand print, but smooth clear skin. Her scalp didn't hurt either. Plus she rarely got hurt. Normally her aura protected her, but- but when it came to mother she couldn't have her aura out. At all. Not a bit. It hurt to keep it contained, but she constantly breaks things and its upsetting to mom and she cant help it.

Mob looked up from her hand finally and frowned. In her mirror she stood there - disheveled, hair coming out of her braid, slightly red eyes that she quickly got rid of. Her blank expression annoyed her. Why couldn't she be normal? If she could just smile. Even just a little bit then maybe mom would see she wasn't a freak and that she was normal. That she did have feelings. As much as her mother hated her, Mob loved her mother dearly. Her mother was just frightened of her and she couldn't blame her. She was bad at controlling herself and when she was younger things happened. Like now. Half the stuff in the room was levitated and floating around the room and she hadn't even realized.

Yellow caught her eye and she looked down. Her medicine. After certain incidences when she was younger, mom started to make her take medication. Instead of just the Trazadone her mother made her take, the doctor had added a few to the list. She pays for her prescriptions so she wonders if her mother even knew what else was wrong with her. It's probably for the best if she doesn't know though. She grabbed her sleeping medication and made sure to take a few more than she should. Of course she had to use her aura to unscrew the top.

After grabbing the blanket off her bed, she sat herself down in the corner of the room and covered herself. It was cold. She was tired. When she pulled out her phone she felt a small sigh leave her body. Time had passed quickly. A notification made itself known. That was from earlier. Master Reigen thanked her for the food and said he hoped she was able to sleep on the shitty couch. She sent a short response back. 'You're welcome. I slept perfectly fine' with lots of smiley faces. Yeah maybe she really should have simply stayed with master. A shiver racked her body. No she would never inconvenience him for that long. She knew she could get annoying and couldn't get a clue at times so she didn't want to make him mad. Mob already felt bad for staying as late as she did.

The aura that was slightly visible before around her body, shimmered and almost looked fuzzy before going into a small haze barely covered her body. Sleep sounded wonderful. It really did. Her arms were wrapped around her knees with the blanket over her. Her stomach had a sharp pain.

Ever so faintly she could hear her mother speaking with father. Oh it sounded like Ritsu finally home. Maybe when she was better tomorrow she could visit with brother. _**-Whywashealwayssomuchbetterthatnherwhywasshesostupid-** _Her brothers faint voice reached her ears asking where she was. A warm fuzzy feeling reached her insides and she felt herself smile. She closed her eyes and placed her head on her knees. Mother told him she wasn't feeling well and locked herself in her room. She didn't like it when mom lied but it was okay. Ritsu seemed worried for a moment but mother convinced him that she was okay and just needed to rest. Mob's mind wandered as she started to fall asleep. She loved her brother. She prayed he really loved her as much as she loved him. He was her angel.

* * *

**RR? **


End file.
